jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey Kensaki
"Green Eagle!" is of the Jetmen in the non-canon manga epilogue to the Jetman TV series, Choujin Sentai Jetman: Toki wo Kakete. He is a Caucasian of English, French and German descents. His original name is Jeffrey Francois Schneider. Biography The lead guitarist of the band Black Eagle, Jeff is a a fan of Ako Hayasaka, who started a band after the events of Jetman, and hopes that his band will one day be as good as hers. On the way back from a concert, Jeff is struck by a meteor radiated with Birdonic Waves, and he is brought back to SkyCamp and recruited into the Jetman to fight against the returning Radiguet, who has possessed Tranza. After being confronted by Ruma, who in actuality was Ryu and Kaori's daughter Aya, having been kidnapped by Radiguet and artificially aged and brainwashed to hate her parents and the Jetman, Jeff offers to kill Ruma in Ryu and Kaori's place if they absolutely have to, so that her parents won't have to do it themselves, although they refuse. During the second confrontation with Ruma, the Jetman attempted to get through to her only to fail, and Jeff loses hope, summoning the Jet Garuda alongside Ako with the intention of killing Ruma. When Radiguet reveals that Ruma is synchronized with Mina, a fairy named after baby Aya's teddy bear, the Jetman hold down Mina while Ryu and Jeff attempt to get to Ruma, only for Radiguet to stab Jeff through the chest as he reached out for Ruma. In the afterlife, Jeff is confronted by baby Aya's real personality, who gives him Mina's power, reviving him with the promise to save Aya's father. Ryu and Jeff confront Radiguet but are defeated. Radiguet attempts to kill Jeff again, but Jeff stabs him instead, holding the villain in place and urging Ryu to shoot them both, stating both he and Aya wish this. Ryu shoots, blasting Radiguet in half and shattering Jeff's chest, although the latter is quickly revived with Mina's power. Retrieving Ruma's body and preparing to destroy Mina, a barely living Radiguet attempts to possess Jeff in Tranza's place, having inherited Vyram's power, however, an angered Tranza stops him, stating that he and Radiguet will die together. Destroying Mina and ending Vyram for good alongside the other Jetman, Jeff experiences great pain, revealing that Mina's face has appeared on his chest. He states that if Mina's power are combined with Birdonic Waves, Aya may be revived the same way he was. During the operation, Jeff acknowledges that taking Mina's power from him has a great chance of killing him, which he accepts. Back in the afterlife, Aya questions Jeff why he is there, and that now neither of them have a chance to live. Aya refuses to go back to the world of the living, horrified by her actions; but when the Jetman off up their powers and Gai Yuki and Rie Aoi comfort her, she and Jeff come back to life. Jeff is last seen with the rest of SkyCamp, outside enjoying the sky together. Green Eagle Mecha *Jet Eagle *Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda (shared with others) Arsenal *Cross Changer *Corresponder *Jet Hand Cannon **Bird Blaster **Winger Sword *Smash Bomber **Bird Blaster **Beak Smasher *Wing Gauntlet *Jet Speeder Notes *Jeffrey is unique in that although he had an original Ranger form, he was the replacement of another Ranger, as opposed to being a Sixth Ranger. On TV, replacements always gain the powers of their predecessor, in Jeffrey's case, he would have become Black Condor II. *Jeffrey is the only Manga Exclusive Ranger. *He is also thus one of the few Rangers that still doesn't have a Ranger Key. If he did it would likely be used by Gokai Green, or, if the Black Condor Ranger Key was to be with it, Gokai Silver. *Jeff is the only Sentai Ranger who has died twice, and was revived both times. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Jetmen Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Skyforce Category:Sentai Fans Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle